


My Dear Laurens

by Broadwaytrash



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton - Freeform, John Laurens - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaytrash/pseuds/Broadwaytrash
Summary: Hamilton and Laurens are getting married





	My Dear Laurens

John was in a rather elegant white wedding dress, a dress he had hand picked himself, and matching white shoes. Though Hamilton had requested he wear something a little less extravagant, John was set on having a certain Tailor throw together a wedding gown. His hair was pulled back as it always was revealing his beautiful freckled cheeks. He had a stupid grin plastered on the side of his face as he stared at Hamilton.  
Alex himself had a beige suit on with a long button-up jacket. He honestly was hoping that his Laurens would wait until the ceremony to see him in such attire, for tradition's sake, but John wasn't much of a traditionalist and that was fine with Alex.  
"The wedding is hours away and I really couldn't wait to see you." John reasoned.  
Alex reached for John's hand. "My dear Laurens." He smiled. "I want to see no one else."  
John put a hand on his soon-to-be-husband's face. He said nothing, but nothing was enough.   
"I love you." Alex whispered. He was almost surprised when he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He closed his eyes. "I'll love you forever."  
He opened them to a fog covered yard where he was kneeling alone in the grass. Before him was a stone too small for the legacy it was representing. On the stone was the name of a man Alex had loved.  
"My dear Laurens." He whispered as more tears fell from his eyes.


End file.
